


Red Like Roses

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic, Spirit Lexa, dealing with Lexa's death, ghost lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: This is a short songfic about how Clarke feels after Lexa's death. The song is a conversation between them. Kinda AU since Lexa appears as a ghost/spirit to Clarke.I know songfics aren't always liked but please give it a chance.





	Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped watching after Lexa's death so if anything doesn't make sense that's why.
> 
> Also, I know songfics are crappy but it's all I can manage to do now. I haven't been able to write since her death.
> 
> Clarke is bold and Lexa is italics. Both is Bold and Italics.

**I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute**  
**Couldn't bear another day without you in it**   
**All of the joy that I had known for all my life**   
**Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**

Clarke sat alone in the woods, on a mossy log; she held the chip in her clenched fist, tears streaming down her face. The image of Lexa’s eyes as the light left them was seared into her mind. Soon enough, she fell asleep, tired from all the crying.

**To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**   
**But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted**   
**Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted**   
**No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this**

Clarke rubbed her eyes as she woke up, sitting upright, she gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. “I must be still dreaming or hallucinating or something,” Clarke said, more to herself than to who was standing in front of her.  
  
“You’re not. I’m really here Clarke.” Lexa told her, kneeling down in front of Wanheda. Clarke looked at her confused.  
  
“How?”  
  
“I don’t know.”

**I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**   
**I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**   
**How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?**   
**Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day**

“You died! You left me!”  
  
“I know and I’m sorry. Titus disobeyed me. I didn’t want to leave you, Clarke.” Clarke started crying again and shook her head, rocking back and forth.  
  
“I miss you so much, Lexa. It’s like a void inside me that I just can’t fill.” Lexa placed her hand over Clarke’s, her touch solid.  
  
“I miss you too.” Lexa gave Clarke a sad smile.

**It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending**  
 **Every scene fades black and there's no pretending**  
 **This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well**  
 **There’s no knight in shining armour who will wake me from the spell**  
  
**I know you didn't plan this**  
 **You tried to do what's right**  
 **But in the middle of this madness**  
 **I'm the one you left to win this fight**  
  
**Red like roses**  
 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
 **Always closer**  
 **To the emptiness and sadness**  
 **That has come to take the place of you**

“I dream every time I go to sleep about that day. Trying to save you and your blood covering my hands.”  
  
"I know you're grieving now Clarke and that's okay but you need to be strong for your people."  
  
"How can I be strong when you're gone?" Clarke wiped the tears from her cheeks.

_I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness_  
 _You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness_  
 _Wish I could talk to you if only for a minute_  
 _Make you understand the reasons why I did it_  
  
_I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered_  
 _Want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered_  
 _I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to_  
 _And in a prison of abandonment, I've jailed you_

"You put on a brave face. Put walls up around your heart. Whatever you need to, to carry on."  
  
"I don't think I can." Clarke grasped Lexa's hand tightly in both of hers.  
  
"You can and you will." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead. "One day you will even fall in love again."  
  
"I won't." Clarke shook her head, frowning.  
  
"You will. I'll always be your soulmate but you should be happy."  
  
"I don't need to fall in love with someone else to be happy."

_I never planned that I would leave you there alone_  
 _I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_  
 _And all the times I swore that it would be okay_  
 _Now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray_  
  
_This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_  
 _The pages are torn and there's no final chapter_  
 _I didn't have a choice I did what I had to do_  
 _I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_

Clarke pulled Lexa to her and captured her lips in a fierce loving kiss. "I will never love anyone but you."  
  
"I will always love you too Klark kom Trikru, my Wanheda."

_I know you've lived a nightmare_   
_I caused you so much pain_   
_But baby please don't do what I did_   
_I don't want you to waste your life in vain_

**Red like roses  
** _Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
_ **Always closer  
** _ **To the emptiness and sadness  
**_ ** _That has come to take the place of you  
_** _  
You're not the only one who needed me I thought you understood  
_ **You were the one I needed and you left me as I always feared you would  
** _Would I change it if I could!  
_ _ **It doesn't matter how**_  
 _**The petals scatter now**_  
 _**Every nightmare just discloses**_  
 _**It's your blood that's red like roses  
**_ **And no matter what I do**  
**Nothing ever takes the place of you**  
  
**Red like roses  
** _Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
_ **Always closer  
** _ **To the emptiness and sadness**_  
 **That has come to take the place of you**

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Red Like Roses Part II by RWBY and I recommend everyone listen to it.


End file.
